


Thoughts of a Concerned Stepfather

by purpleswans



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Analysis, Family, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleswans/pseuds/purpleswans
Summary: Just because Ursa had lost her memories of her past life didn’t mean that Noreen didn't keep an eye out for developments about her old family





	Thoughts of a Concerned Stepfather

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Don't mind me, I'm just going to leave this self-indulgent character study here. I'm mostly writing this to try and get myself back into the writing biz. I originally wrote this using the ff.net mobile app, so forgive me if there are any weird formatting issues.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. Yes, I know disclaimers aren't necessary but I've been reading fanfic since they were a thing so it's kind of a tradition.

Noreen thought he was dreaming when he saw Ursa on that stage. It was, after all, a scene straight from his dreams. The light of the rising sun highlighted her hair, her face was filled with the despair from the life she was forced into, and she was standing in the middle of the stage waiting for him.

It wasn't until she got up to leave that he realized it was real.

Upon realizing that yes, this was real, and yes, that was his Ursa crying on the stage, he did the only comforting thing a stranger could offer and bought her breakfast.

Speaking with her again after all these years was better than anything he could imagine. He was so happy when he was finally able to reveal himself to her, and the tears of relief she shed broke his heart. She told him why and how she came back, and he told her how she could be free, safe, and with him again.

But over a decade apart had taken their toll on her, and although she was still the headstrong actress he'd fallen for, she had other people she cared for now: her children.

While they stayed in Forgetful Valley, Ursa told Noreen all about the kids. Zuko, her pride and joy, a kind boy who never stopped trying even when it was hard and would feed the turtleducks whenever time allowed. Azula, a bright and talented perfectionist who loved to laugh and cartwheel with her friends.

A vicious, jealous part of Noreen wanted to hate the children. They had Ursa's love and adoration, and were the children of that tyrant Ozai. They were still part of Ursa though, and for that he knew he should try to understand.

When the Mother of Faces finally appeared, he could tell that Ursa was still on the fence about staying with him. When the spirit gave her an option that would free her from the guilt, Noreen was filled with relief. Now, he would be able to have Ursa all to himself, with no lingering connections to her life with Ozai.

It wasn't until much later, when he held his daughter Kiyi for the first time, that he realized just how cruel and selfish it was to interfere in the connection between a parent and child.

* * *

Two years after Noriko had come into existence, Noreen heard some interesting gossip from the capital.

Noreen was constantly on the lookout for news about the royal family. He had to be ready in case someone came asking about Ursa. Since Noriko had lost her memories she wouldn't pay attention or know to be concerned, and it fell on Noreen's shoulders to watch out for any dangers to their little paradise.

Although the news wasn't threatening, it was still worrying. Zuko - the little boy Ursa doted on - had refused to fight in an Agni Kai against his own father, and had been injured and banished as a result. The left side of his face was badly burnt; likely to result in a permanent scar. His only hope of returning home was to capture an old legend nobody had seen in a hundred years.

Watching Noriko nurse their newborn, Noreen was glad that she didn't remember her firstborn. It would break her heart.

* * *

Three years later, wanted posters for Prince Zuko were posted all around the Fire Nation. It was rumored that Princess Azula was personally leading the hunt for her brother.

Noreen caught Noriko looking at the poster once. She had that sad, far-off look in her eyes that she sometimes got. When he asked her about it, she said that she felt sorry for the Prince for some reason.

It seems the Mother of Faces couldn't completely sever her ties to her children.

* * *

A few months later, a talented little girl who liked to cartwheel conquered the city of Ba Sing Se and won the war against the Earth Kingdom. In addition, a kind boy who liked to feed turtleducks killed the Avatar and was being honored as the rightful crown prince of their nation.

Idly, Noreen wondered whether these kids had been destined to grow up and become that, or if being separated from their mother had changed them.

* * *

A couple of months passed, and news reached Hira'a that the Avatar was still alive and Prince Zuko had turned traitor. Noreen wasn't really sure what to make of this, and distracted himself with making sure this year's production of Love Among Dragons went off without a hitch. Well, at least as smoothly as any stage production could be.

Fire Lord Ozai had been deposed. He'd lost a battle with the Avatar and had lost his bending as a result. Noreen was secretly happy to hear this; that tyrant finally got what was coming to him.

Zuko had become the new Fire Lord and had decided to end the hundred years war. Noreen had to admit this was a good thing; the war had stolen almost all of the nation's resources and forced domestic concerns to fall to the wayside.

One of Fire Lord Zuko's first orders, though, was to send out search parties for his mother. Noreen had hoped that Ursa's children had forgotten about her or simply decided that they didn't care, but it seemed that it wasn't the case.

Noreen embraced his wife and child, and started counting down the days until it all fell apart.

* * *

A little over a year later, the troupe was putting on his favorite play again when he noticed some strangers in the audience. It wasn't uncommon for people outside the town to come in especially to see a play, but these strangers were particularly unusual.

The first one he noticed was the bald boy with a blue stripe on his head. He was wearing a headband, but Noreen had heard enough about Avatar Aang to guess that was to cover his Airbender tattoos. He was accompanied by a boy and a girl who, by their complexion, were clearly not Fire Nation natives. There was another girl with them whose attitude was worrying, but it was the other boy that Noreen really noticed.

One look at the scarred face of the Fire Lord, and Noreen knew that the day he'd always feared had come.

* * *

Noreen was a little nervous bringing the Fire Lord and his friends into his home, but it was the only polite way to get some privacy and give them enough information to leave. He must have hid his anxiety well though, since nobody picked up on it.

Watching Kiyi interact with her half-siblings was... interesting. She has always enjoyed getting to know new people, and these guests were no exemption. Azula didn't look like she had much experience with kids (or interacting nicely with people in general) but Zuko gave Kiyi his attention and acted as a buffer between the two girls.

It made Noreen feel a little guilty for not being totally honest.

* * *

Noreen had seen them go into Forgetful Valley, and with the Avatar he knew it was only a matter of time until they found the Mother of Faces. As such, he wasn't particularly surprised to see the Fire Lord at his doorstep again.

He knew that Zuko was probably here to break up his little family, but when he saw how happy Kiyi was Noreen invited him to dinner.

The questions the Fire Lord asked were a little concerning. Why was the idea of a family dinner every night so alien? He then asked Noriko if she was happy, and when he heard her answer, he smiled.

Then, the Fire Lord stood up to leave.

What? Why wasn't he trying to take Noriko away? Was he really content with the knowledge that his mother was happy?

He was Ozai's son. He was the most powerful man in the fire nation. He could easily burn down the entire town, and he had powerful friends who could do worse.

But...

But he was also Ursa's child. He was the boy who fed turtleducks and fought even when it was hard and was the apple of his Mother's eye.

Noreen thought back to everything he'd heard about Zuko over the years - how Ozai had always told him he was worthless, how Ursa had been required to sacrifice herself for his life, how his own father had scarred and banished him, how his own nation had seen his as a traitor - and realized that he had suffered just as much as Ursa had under Azulon and Ozai's cruelty.

Deep down, Fire Lord Zuko was just a kid who'd lost his mother and been through hell, and managed to overcome it all.

He deserved to have his mother back.

"Go ahead, young man. Do what you came to do. Tell her you haven't forgotten who you are."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please read, comment, kudos and bookmark!


End file.
